inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
CHAR 4.5
Although Mayumi is not the heir to the Saegusa Family, she possesses amazing Magic Power and is considered to be a "born-once-in-every-ten years-prodigy" that ranks among the Top Magicians in Long-Range Precision Shooting in the world. Systematic MagicEdit Aside from long-range magic, she does not appear to specialize in any particular system within Systematic Magic, but rather seems to favor complex spells involving multiple systems. Dry Meteor Mayumi's anti-personnel finishing strike that combines all four processes of carbon dioxide convergence, condensation, acceleration, and release, relying on the shock wave and carbon dioxide poisoning to render the enemy immobile. Mayumi essentially creates a block of dry ice about the size of a child's fist and fires it at a speed that the eye can't follow towards the target. Upon impact, the dry ice vaporizes and rushes into the lungs; the shock at the sudden lack of oxygen rendering the opponent unconscious. Hale Particles (also see: Hattori Hanzou — Dry Blizzard) A Speed-Type Magic that turns air molecules into ice particles and then applies acceleration to those ice particles at sub-sonic levels. It is a highly efficient magic and requires a lot of power when used during a hot season. Mayumi used a variant of this magic during the Speed Shooting event at the Nine Schools Competition. Magic Shooter Possibly a variant of Dry Blizzard. The magic uses dry ice pellets as bullets that fly at a supersonic speed, enough to penetrate armor, a phenomenon impossible in nature. 1 Multiple Bounce Multiple Bounce is a Speed-Type Magic that takes advantage of the kinetic energy vectors and reverses them. When Mayumi used this technique during Crowd Ball event in the Nine Schools Competition, all the balls that flew towards her side of the court were rebounded at double the speed. This technique does not make any precise adjustments to the target's trajectory, but purely rejects all the balls back towards her opponent. Sensory Systematic Type MagicEdit One of Mayumi's signature spells isn't an attack spell, but is a sensory-type spell outside of normal Systematic Magic. Multi-Scope Multi-Scope or Multi-Observation is a long-ranged Visual Systematic Sensory Magic that is used to observe a physical object from multiple angles like a visual radar. It also enables Mayumi to expand her vision beyond obstructions like walls. Non-Systematic Type MagicEdit Mayumi has her own, however somewhat limited, Counter Magic type spell. Psion Bullet Psion-Bullet-AN-Ep01 Psion Bullet breaking an Activation Sequence Psion Bullet is a one of the simplest forms of magic. However, it requires extremely precise control in order to destroy just the activation sequence and avoid any extraneous damage. 2 3 Mayumi used Psion Bullet against Mitsui Honoka, when she was trying to defuse the tense situation between 1st year Course 1 and Course 2 students. 2 Her conversation with Watanabe Mari hints what is the difference between this magic and Gram Demolition. 4 Magic EngineeringEdit It has mentioned that Mayumi is able to maintain her own CAD at a proficient level, proficient enough for Tatsuya to compliment her. SpeculationsEdit Mayumi introduced her bodyguard, Nakura Saburou, to the Shiba siblings, eliciting a very brief reaction from Tatsuya that would have been missed if she weren't focusing her full observation powers on him. 5 Remembering that "test", Mayumi arrives at the conclusion that Tatsuya may be an Extra, the ancestors of whom were bearing the number four in their name one time. i points out that Mayumi has feelings for Tatsuya but is in denial. It has been hinted that his Magic is linked with light, and that he has the ability to instantly burn up a paper card into ashes. He can also prepare a maximum of up to nine magic sequences, keep them on stand by, and unleash each one of them later at blinding speed similar to the ability o With her twin sister and Mayumi, they shared a similar sharp sensitivity toward magic, it means that the practice was superior to her ability with theory. With Izumi, their ability to discern the identity of invoked sequences might be even greater than Mayumi’s own. Izumi and Kasumi also bear the ability to "Resonate" with each other. This means that when one uses magic, the other's Magic Calculation Area is also stimulated. The spells they cast together are stronger than the ones they cast separately, leading them to be given the reputation that "the Saegusa twins can only reveal their true strength when they are together". Kasumi and Izumi can increase their Magic Power simply by using normal magic through the usual assistance of their CADs. In addition, the two of them are not components of a Magic Sequence but combine to form a single, greater Magic Power. Kasumi loves to hurtle Magic Sequences at her target while Izumi gives the spell interference strength. Their Magic Power is multiplied rather than added together when casting magic. To be able to accomplish this, not only do their bodies have to contain the same hereditary genes, but their mentality and unique Magic Calculation Areas have to be the same. Takuma might have determined that Kasumi was stronger in invocation speed and scale of design for Magic Sequences while Izumi was stronger in interference strength; this is actually a misunderstanding. The reason he was led to believe this was because that is how Kasumi and Izumi choose to wield their magic, so the result would be the same even if they swap roles. Suffocating Turbulence (窒息乱流) On the level of neutralizing an opponent by using magic to induce a lack of oxygen, this spell probably belonged to the same category as Mayumi's anti-personnel trump card "Dry Meteor". Kasumi and Izumi probably devised this trump card due to Mayumi's influence. In terms of difficulty, Suffocating Turbulence is far more difficult than Dry Meteor. Though it is a hassle to gather a large amount of dry ice particles laced with carbon dioxide in the air beforehand. Suffocating Turbulence requires constant maintenance of the molecular composition in the air as well as careful control of the air currents, rendering this an extremely difficult magic. 1 It targets air molecules while gathering and moving them. It creates a furious tornado that attacks the target from all directions. Even with a sealed barrier protecting against all directions, the wind affects the target. This is a magic that raises the level of nitrogen in the air as well as magic that moves blocks of air around. It is a combination of Convergence-Type and Move-Type Magic. A single breath of this air that is heavily deficient in oxygen was immediately render someone unconscious due to the lack of oxygen. If a barrier is lowered to prevent the target from being blown away, then they would be suffocated. Despite the two of them being able to use such a high level magic that cannot normally be seen in a high school setting, Kasumi and Izumi's control of the air currents for this spell is still far too coarse. Heated Turbulence (熱乱流) By slamming blocks of air with large amounts of oxygen into the attacking paper snowflakes, they were using adiabatic compression to create heated wind that surpassed the paper's burning point to ignite the paper blades. 1 This is an alternate form of "Heated Turbulence". This is a type of magic that is another level higher than simply creating adiabatic compressed air blocks. Kasumi and Izumi can activate this high level magic while Suffocating Turbulence is ongoing due to the boundaries of their Magic Power when they are Resonating together. Due to their being from the 3rd Institute originally, for the Saegusa, even if it is high level magic, using two or three of them at the same time is a simple task. With her twin sister and Mayumi, they shared a similar sharp sensitivity toward magic, it means that the practice was superior to her ability with theory. With Kasumi, their ability to discern the identity of invoked sequences might be even greater than Mayumi’s own. Izumi and Kasumi also bear the ability to "Resonate" with each other. This means that when one uses magic, the other's Magic Calculation Area is also stimulated. The spells they cast together are stronger than the ones they cast separately, leading them to be given the reputation that "the Saegusa twins can only reveal their true strength when they are together". Kasumi and Izumi can increase their Magic Power simply by using normal magic through the usual assistance of their CADs. In addition, the two of them are not components of a Magic Sequence but combine to form a single, greater Magic Power. They live in a mansion that is a grand residence, which also has extensive grounds. 6 The Saegusa have a greater number of servants who serve them unlike the Ichijou Family. 7 Area of InfluenceEdit The Saegusa and Juumonji Family's influence encompasses specifically the Kantō region and all of Izu. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the heads of both family's give a report on the status of the regions they monitor. 1 The Saegusa Family's power surrounds the capital and can act regardless of jurisdiction. The Saegusa Family is one of the two most influential families in the Ten Master Clans, besides the Yotsuba . He also likes to investigate about specific things here and there, but amassing information without a specific topic is closer to being a hobby of his. Speed reading and memorization are Raymond's forte. He also has some kind of sixth sense for detecting fishy affairs were sent to capture or kill code named "Demus Second" who was a fugitive. They helped to track him down and wound him to the point where was able to shoot a bullet reinforced with Data Fortification to pierce through his defenses, destroying his heart She first made an appearance during the preparations for the AD 2095 Thesis Competition. While her role was minor, the evidence she recorded for Tatsuya helped to narrow down the organization that Sekimoto Isao was working as a collaborator for. Her next appearance was when she become a host to a Paranormal Parasite that has a thought pattern similar to Mitsui Honoka. Tatsuya used her later in the Visitor Arc as bait to lure other Parasites. During one of this events was the psychic connection between Pixie and Honoka revealed. Tatsuya also uses her to intervene with the school security system whenever he feels the need. Being able to sense other parasites came handy during the Steeplechase Chapter, when Tatsuya was trying to disable the Parasite Dolls the Anti-GAA hard-liners of JSDF were about to field test against the magic high school students. FeaturesEdit Humanoid Home Helper The 3H is a voice-machine interface for automatic household system. It isn't suitable for physical labor. Owing to its humanoid design, the number of sensors installed was also limited, so it wasn't suited for precision tasks either. The newest 3H Model "Pixie" possesses automatic, customized features that could identify the tastes of over fifty users based on facial structure. When Tatsuya visited the club in preparation for the Thesis Competition, without saying anything, Pixie's functions enable her to prepare a cup of coffee for him. She has a slightly awkward tone and awkward movements that aren't noticeable unless carefully observed. The power source for the 3H is a methanol fuel cell, and it can be refueled through literally drinking, so the user doesn't have to worry about exhausting the fuel. Pixie seems to have crisis management protocols installed, or something she learned through the Robotics Club's "education". Pixie has a feature called "Monitoring Mode" which enables her to record an entire sequence akin to video cameras. Tatsuya taught Pixie hacking abilities in order to control the school's surveillance systems using techniques learned from Fujibayashi Kyouko. Paranormal ParasitesEdit Vol10 Page3 Pixie clinging onto Tatsuya The Paranormal Parasite possessing Michaela Hongou, a USNA operative in disguise, escaped after the clash with First High School students, and hid in Pixie. It possessed the android and lay inside dormant until Honoka's strong emotions and desires towards Tatsuya awakened and gave birth to its personality. The day after Valentine's Day she began smiling and doing things she normally shouldn't be capable to do, causing her to be brought to a maintenance room to be checked over by Tatsuya. There she flung herself at him, who was attempting to check her electronic brain. Afterwards she told Tatsuya in the presence of Honoka and the others, that she had been awakened by the strong feelings of Honoka towards Tatsuya and that she now has the desire to serve him. In the end Tatsuya commanded her not to use psychic powers. Pixie is gradually growing more emotional towards Tatsuya, driven by the feelings she received from Honoka. Over time she has become a useful tool and/or individual for Tatsuya to use while at First High School. SECTION IDK Tatsuya fought with the army at the age of 13 years old, when he sought vengeance for his sister against the invading forces in Okinawa. For the cost of shooting his sister, he applied the theory of Mass-to-Energy (aka Matter-to-Energy) conversion that had not been verified experimentally before, and obliterated the enemy that was trying to invade Okinawa. That was the first time he used the Strategic-Class Magic that converts matter into energy, which had only existed in theory. He serves the military in a special unit called, the "101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion" under Major Kazama Harunobu. ChronologyEdit He is responsible for foiling the Great Asian Alliance's invasion of Japan through Okinawa, during the Defense Battle in Okinawa in AD 2092. He destroyed the invading ship moored at Yokohama port while it was trying to escape using the weaponized CAD "Third Eye" for the first time using the Strategic Class Magic "Material Burst". He destroyed the ship some ways off the coast because the contents within the ship could bring harm to the aquatic life in the sea if it spilled. (this para needs to be improved) Ooguro Ryuuya is also the cause of the Great Asian Alliance's fall during Scorched Halloween when he obliterated the entire enemy fleet at the Zhènhai Naval Port and killing the GAA's Strategic Class Magician in the process. In Volume 13 reveals that the JSDF knows about the epithet (Mahesvara) given by the GAA soldiers. AbilitiesEdit Magical AbilitiesEdit In AD 2092, an unidentified 'demon' smashed the Great Asian Alliance in Okinawa. Comments/Reports about him from the soldiers, who returned through prisoner exchange, occurred in English in order to get around the gag order issued by the upper echelons of their military, who officially denied his existence. Ooguro Ryuuya is referred to as "Mahesvara" 1. It also refers to his ability to heal (using Regrowth) his allies and annihilate the enemy from existence (using Mist Dispersal their bodies are completely destroyed) which are also the powers of the "Mahesvara". This is something the soldiers of the Great Asian Alliance are forbidden from mentioning since it is a nightmare best left untouched. He is mentioned to excel at extreme long distance precision attacks and over the horizon sniping, which other Strategic Magicians and regular Magicians seem to be incapable of. In part to his immeasurable strength, power, and intellect he is called "God of Destruction" (another name for Mahesvara) by Raymond Clark. “ He was someone who wielded incredibly destructive power on the scale of nuclear weapons and may very well one day shatter the world. ” —Tatsuya contemplating to himself, Volume 12, Chapter 2 Demon RightEdit Main Article: Decomposition Demon Right is what the GAA soldiers called Tatsuya's Mist Dispersal Magic that destroyed the Great Asian Alliance soldiers in 2092, and once again three years later. It activates every time the obsidian wielder, he raises the CAD in his right hand, and the targets dissipates like mist in the air. Anything that the right hand points at fades away into dust after burning, hence the unofficial title given to the technique. Divine LeftEdit Main Article: Regrowth Divine Left is what the GAA soldiers called Tatsuya's Regrowth (Restoration) Magic, and is the complete opposite of Demon Right, in that it activates through the CAD held in his left hand. It does not inflict any damage, but reverts the soldiers on the brink of death, back to their former self to that of before the injury. Fallen soldiers with fatal wounds recover, without even holes in their armor.